When the Smoke Receded (By my ol' pal Conor,he wanted me to type this)
by Joking4Pink
Summary: This story was written by my friend about a fan character he made a long time ago. Now I'm putting it out there for him because he couldn't get his account to work. I hope you enjoy!


When The Smoke Receded part 1

When the smoke had cleared, and I had pushed the rubble away, I saw an endless landscape of destruction, the burning buildings, the cracked walkways, the deathly wind.

And then There was the bodies.

The awe power of… whatever it was had killed every living thing in miles and had replaced it with a crater. The hundreds of animals doing the things that they had done in everyday life. Gone. My friends gone. My parents gone.

My Heart. Gone.

The tears would not stop coming, as i looked at the pile of dust that was once my home. The only belongings i could salvage were my tiny wooden Knives that i had hidden in my yard, a box that belonged to my dad before... this, and at last… my cloak.

I had to go.

I found a way out of the crater and into a forest. There, I collapsed to the ground and cried. I was so confused. Why was I alive? Where do i go?

Who did this To Me?

When The Smoke Receded part 2

I felt like I had ran for miles, but I had to keep running,

For whatever had destroyed my city might be looking for me.

Still, I kept running until I could not run any further,

and I finally fell in an abandoned city.

Not Mine.

Made of marble.

I rested in an abandoned doorway, and tried to catch my breath, but it would not come.

Finally, I decided to stay and rest. During this time, i turned my attention to the box that my father had kept from me.

I pulled at the box, but it wouldn't budge.

I quickly did some thinking and grabbed a shard of the shattered marble and jammed it in the lock.

It didn't take very long until the lock burst.

I was puzzled, but I had a feeling that this… thing...was a necklace.

I didn't have time to worry, because I heard a loud PTANG to the right. I hid in a nook and looked over the side.

Someone was out there running from something i could not see.

He was a blur of...whatever he was, but there was something else in his way. It looked like a metal ball, but something odd-probably Fire-was coming out.

I thought it look kinda funny, but this other guy took it seriously, taking leaps of faith, banging himself on this metal object.

Finally the object started to spark up, and it flew away-IN MY DIRECTION!

When The Smoke Recided part 3

The metal thing turned and flew away in my direction. I immediately turned and hid in a ruined home.

As I looked, the metal thing flew away, I noticed something.

This thing had a driver.

"I'd better give chase before he gets away!"

I perked up. I certainly did NOT say that.

I ran. Again.

This time, I stopped short of the woods and remembered my necklace in my hand. I decided, for the sake of my hands, I would wear it. Then i wouldn't drop it if i was running.

The second I put it on, i felt a rushing feeling in my legs that rose, made my heart beat faster. At my spines, it felt as if water was being poured down my head into my back.

It was a scary feeling.

I kept running.

This time, I picked up speed a lot faster. Everything was a blur. I felt like that one guy i saw.

I ran toward a lake and stopped short of the surface. I took a look at my reflection.

I had changed drastically. My feet were now in what looked to be futuristic shoes. My spines, instead of just grey like i usually was, had the tips a color of the grass...no...The color of my necklace!

When The Smoke Receded part 4

This was insane. Crazy.

Did this necklace change me? and if so, what did it change?

I knew it definitely changed my speed, for i had run so fast, i was in another landscape. Another place

There were the shoes too. They had turned into some futuristic boots. Much more comfortable

What happened to my knives , i asked myself, and I was right. They were gone. I grabbed the place where i originally kept them, and… They appeared in my hand!

They had been changed like my shoes, and they looked futuristic

and sharp.

What did they do?

I decided to test it on a tree trunk. I gave it a hard slash.

The tree was cut clean in half. The bark was sent flying, and i immediately ducked and covered my face. After I got up, i saw the tree crash to the ground with a loud CRUNCH.

'I have a lot of power I don't know I have,' I said to myself, thinking. Maybe I should find somewhere to settle down. I was a bit overwhelmed of what had happened in such a short time.

This time, I ran with more control. I felt safer. I now had to make sure that If that explosion had a meaning, I would find out why.

And make whoever is responsible PAY.

epilogue

General Martin Lee Patton II

G.S.S Marionette

Zone G47

"Escape City"

Well. Things have changed.

Something has happened with the world. It's splitting apart like crazy. We as a group have been rescuing as many civilians as we can. We lost our Asset and his companions on a mission, so we have to do the hard work.

Also. The Freedom Fighters have informed us that THEIR Asset is also compromised, and that's what today's meeting is about.

Mr. President was there, looking as distraught as he could be. He Stood and made his speech.

"This is a dire time, my friends. Our world is coming apart before our very eyes. We have no way to stop this, but this is not our problem. What is, is that we have lost our Main priority. What I want someone to step up and be our temporary asset."

No one moved a muscle.

Then the door opened and a cloaked hedgehog walked in. The guards closed up on the president, but he ignored him and kept walking until he reached the middle of the room.

Then he removed the cloak and said, "I'll be your asset."


End file.
